disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bunnyluv482/A little fanfic I whipped up
Hey guys I wrote this a couple months ago, so yeah, tell me what you think at will, like I care though Jack paced back and forth the dojo floor, worrying his little heart out. “Guys, what if this doesn’t work? What if she just wants to be friends?” “Dude you need to chill out, she likes you, okay? No worries bro, this thing will go fine.” “I’m surprised I’m agreeing with Jerry, but he’s right Jack, it’s been pretty obvious for awhile. I’m actually more worried about you. I’ve never seen you worried Jack, you always seem to know what to do. Jack turned to look at his friends, one decked in a sweater vest, one finishing his outfit with a beanie. “Something’s never meant this much to me.” The two friends looked at each other and sent an instant message with a silent nod, it was time. “Jack, she likes you. I’ve literally done mathematical equations over this. I’ve seen her when your not around and when you are. She brightens even on a bad day just seeing you. Trust me, that is not just the thoughts and feelings of a best friend.” “And bro have you ever noticed that she never mad at you like she does us? It either just slides off her back as you teasing her or it stings her deeply. You play a big part in her life, bro. It’d take a lot to change that. Jack stopped and looked at his friends, playing the supportive role for once. Thanks guys, you’ve helped a lot. I still don’t know how this will end, but I do know that it will happen. I really can’t thank you enough for this.” He gave them each a bro hug then silently ushered them out the door and ran his though his hair as he shut the door behind them. He headed up to his room and leaned on his doorframe taking a deep breath. His thoughts shifted to a blonde haired black belt that hadn’t really left his mind anyway. His best friend, the one he wanted to be oh so much more with. She never seemed to be out of his mind these days. He heaved another deep sigh as he walked to his bed, kicking off his vans in the process. He liked her. He knew that, but did she like him back? The question had swirled around his mind endlessly as he flopped onto his bed and tried to fall asleep. He tossed and turned, trying to get his mind to settle into enough peace that he was able to sleep. Instead he stared at his ceiling every possible way tomorrow could go wrong popping into his head. She was important to him, and if he lost her- his thoughts went into the dark corners of his mind, the unwanted thoughts no one ever wants to think. She herself was not the issue, it was how he was able to handle himself around her. She wasn’t just another girl who looks in the mirror every five minutes just to fix their make-up. She was different than all of that. And he liked her for it. She was beautiful, inside and out. He could be having a bad day, everything going wrong, and then she would show up and it was all fine. She made everything better, just being who she is. All Jack wanted was to be the same for her, the one who made her smile just at the mention of his name. Alas, that was a far off dream, he could only wish for her to feel the same way. As a shooting star sped by his open window it caught his eye and as it hovered in the air for a moment, he closed his eyes, wished with all his might, and finally fell asleep. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo One house over a very strong willed blonde sat at her window, wishing upon the same star. She sat upon her window seat, thoughts swirling around her mind, just like her best friend. She loved him, but he never seemed to reciprocate the feelings so her heart was feeling down. She’d see him in the hall and all she wanted to do was run to him and have his strong arms wrap around her, making her feel safe to the core. That never happened though. Instead she would watch as all those prettier girls in school rushed up to him, trying to get piece of attention. Then there were the girls like Donna. She despised her. Donna was always putting her down and trying to embarrass her in front of the whole school. Kim knew she had flaws, that didn’t mean she wanted others to know them. Even so, she kept her head up and never let Donna know how much her attacks hurt her. The thing that probably annoyed her the most though, was that Donna had “claimed” Jack for herself. Now she didn’t really care that Donna claimed him. What did bother her is that she would repeatedly flirt with Jack and he never rejected her advances. Did Jack like her back? Shivers ran down Kim’s spine. She knew that if the two the ever started dating she would never see her best friend again. She had to get her guy before that. She HAD to. But time was ticking away. She didn’t want to advance on Jack only to have him reject her, not having him at all was worse than having to deal with the chance that he didn’t like her back. She shook her head, loose curls bouncing on her shoulders. Tomorrow. She would win his heart. It was time to get her flirt on. This girl was tired of waiting. It was time to enter the game. Fears pushed aside, she was gonna make this boy fall for her in every way. No more Tobin. It was time for the blonde to shine. With that, she slid under her covers and rested her head on the pillow. Thoughts still swimming in her mind as she slipped into a dreamless sleep. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo He woke up knowing exactly what to do. He would charm his way into her heart. He had woken up with the idea in his head and he knew that it was just the thing to do. He stood in front of his mirror examining himself. Today he was going to put all his effort into charming Kim, the one girl that actually meant anything in his life. He bounded down the stairs to find his breakfast already sitting on the table. He gobbled it down quickly. He went up to his room, did one final check, added a little cologne, gave a smirk, then headed down the stairs again ready to begin his mission. Category:Blog posts